The present disclosure relates to a writing data processing device that corrects position discrepancies in text characters and the like.
A writing data processing device is known that processes stroke data that correspond to text characters and the like that are written on a paper medium. In the writing data processing device, shifting of the paper medium or the like sometimes causes position discrepancies between a writing track, which is described by the stroke data, and ruled lines or the like that are described by data that correspond to the paper medium. Therefore, a writing data processing device has been proposed that corrects for position discrepancies. A correction device of the writing data processing device stores a reference mark and a surrounding region, the reference mark serving as a reference for correcting the position of the track that is described by the stroke data and the surrounding region being the region that surrounds the reference mark. A user writes along the reference mark on the paper medium. In a case where the track that is described by the acquired stroke data is contained within the surrounding region, the correction device corrects the position of the track that is described by the stroke data, based on the amount of discrepancy between the reference mark and the track that is described by the stroke data and that is contained within the surrounding region.